shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Del Rosa
| image= | affltion= Longtail Gang| ocupation= Shipwright, Valkyrie| extra1= | bounty= 73,000,000}}| devil fruit= | }} "Drunk Skunk" Selena Del Rosa is a member of the Longtail Gang. She ate the Suka Suka no Mi, Model: Arubino after stealing it from a Marine ship. She currently has a bounty of 73,000,000. Appearance Selena is a 6' 4" female with white skin, black-grey hair, and brown eyes. She also has the appearance of a busty woman, but is also built to fight. Her standard wear are red cut-off gloves without the fingers, a red shirt with the sleeves torn off, black cargo pants, and black boots. During her hybrid transformation, she appears as a 7' anthromorphic skunk. She grows white fur all over her body with the exception of her torso and biceps. She also gains the ears, claws, pads, and stink glands of a skunk. She also gains a 9' foot tail due to her Longtail Tribe bloodline. Personality Selena is easily the messiest person the Longtail Gang ship. She leaves dirty clothes constantly covering her room, despite it having the least amount of furniture of the crew's quarters. She is not off-putting to the crew, though a few of the members have suggested to her that it would be great if she would pick up. Selena also cares about the comfort of the other members of the crew. Selena is aware of the fact that after undergoing her Devil Fruit transformation, she will stink and will avoid contact with other crew members until the stink wears off (either after a dip in water or 30 minutes out of transformation). Selena is also the crew's resident drinker, far and away from the second heaviest drinker Serena Del Marco. She outdrinks the rest of the crew combined, and also has on more than one occasion drunk entire barrels of alcohol. Selena is also a fighter at heart. She believes in quick, all-out fights with the both combatants coming out swinging. She does not like to give ground in a fight and will attack recklessly to harm her opponents and force them to defend. She can also defend though and will take an opponents best swing while standing her ground with Tekkai and Armament Haki. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Selena is the bruiser and muscle of the Longtail Gang. She can smash down stone walls with her fists and her Armament Haki. She has also sunk ships with her fists. She also has a high tolerance for pain. Spending a large number of number of hours fighting the wild animals of Longtail Kingdom, she suffered a number of injuries, yet has always bounced back from her injuries, no matter how severe. Rokushiki Abilities Selena has access to the technique Tekkai, meaning that she can make her body as hard as iron. Her Tekkai technique has been refined to the point that she can move while maintaining the technique. She uses Tekkai as a secondary defense method to Armament Haki. Selena, lacking Observation Haki, has also learned the techniqueKami-e in order to avoid attacks. She rarely uses it, as it goes against her code to fight all out, but learned it in case of situations she needs avoid an attack. Devil Fruit For further information: Suka Suka no Mi, Model: Arubino Selena ate the Suka Suka no Mi, Model: Arubino after stealing it from an unexpected Marine ship arriving during the heist for her captain's Devil Fruit, the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune. It grants her the ability to turn into both a hybrid and a full albino skunk. The Devil Fruit enhances her fighting abilities and also grants her a powerful and stinky deterrent for most opponents. Due to her Longtail Tribe bloodline, her tail is also extra long during her transformations. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Armament Selena is considered the master of Armament Haki on the Longtail Gang ship. She can create a coat of Armament Haki all over her body. She can also attack with it and has proven that her Armament Haki is stronger than the other members of the crew. Armament Haki is also her only Haki. History At the age of 12, she met Sol Hamlet in Inari Village. Theme Song Category:SentinelBlue Category:Boxer Category:Fighter Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Longtail Tribe Member Category:Longtail Gang Member Category:Kami-e User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Tekkai User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance